


My Lady, My Mistress

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not read this if you like canon Romelle's personality, F/M, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Sven loves his lady no matter what.
Relationships: Romelle/Sven (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	My Lady, My Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> The only good Romelle is Villain!Romelle. I enjoy writing her being down right detestable, definitely more interesting than her canon Vld personality. 
> 
> As for Sven, he's a Shiro clone that Sendak had given Romelle as a 'present'. He is also masochistic and doesn't mind the abuse that Romelle hurdles at him. They both have a very twisted mindset.

The slap echoed off the walls. Shiro, no, Kuron? No, no! Sven, it's Sven now, felt his neck crack, his head whiplashed to the other side, by Romelle's small, but heavy hand.

"What did I tell you about that!?" She hissed. He blinks, wind whistling in his ears, his lady was displeased.

"Forgive m-" she slapped him again.

"Do not apologize" 

"Yes, Princess" 

"Good boy" this time she patted his cheek " you listen well." 

"I'm pleased" indeed he was. He did not like to see his lady unhappy, especially when the fault laid on him. She uncrossed her legs and stood, she had let her hair loose today. For Sven he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"What?" She felt his gaze on her exposed back. Her brow twitched in agitation.

He couldn't help the blush that tingled his cheeks "I just thought-" 

"Yes?" 

"I just thought you look nice with you hair down for a change" 

"Oh?" She clutches her shawl higher "good then." Romelle sniffs "you are allowed to gaze upon my beauty" 

"I wouldn't think otherwise." 

"Yes,yes" she waved off dismissively "let's us go now" 

A flutter danced in his chest "Yes" he nodded "of course!" He couldn't be happier


End file.
